Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device including a circular display panel and a drive part that drives the circular display panel.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of information technology, the market for displays as connecting media between users and information is growing. In line with this trend, display devices, such as an organic light emitting display (OLED), quantum dot display (QDD), liquid crystal display (LCD), and plasma display panel (PDP), are increasingly used.
For a liquid crystal display, electrophoresis display, or organic light-emitting display, a display panel is fabricated, and a testing process for the display panel is performed. In the testing process, an auto-probe test may be used to perform electrical testing (such as wiring short-circuit and lighting tests) on the whole display panel.
The auto-probe test is performed in such a way that a test needle is brought into contact with auto-probe test pads (hereinafter, “AP pads”) formed on a lower substrate of the display panel and then an electrical test signal is applied. The test signal is applied to the display panel through test wires (hereinafter, “AP wires”) connected to the AP pads.
The AP pads are usually formed on the outer edge of a cut-out portion of the lower substrate, which is to be cut out in the process of cutting the display panel into cells. By the way, the process of cutting the display panel into cells according to the related art may cause a short-circuit between the AP wires due to impurities produced by the cutting process, and there is a need for a solution to this problem.